The invention relates to a target receptacle for catching balls and safely returning it to the thrower. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that is utilized during the practice of baseball, softball, or the like, and acts as a target to catch balls thrown thereat so as to provide immediate feedback regarding the accuracy of the throw.
Becoming an accomplished baseball or softball player requires that a player develop and master a variety of skills. Among these skills are catching, fielding, base running, sliding, batting, and of course: throwing.
Accurately throwing the ball is among the most critical skills to master for a variety of reasons. When fielding a ball hit by an opposing batter, or even when relaying a ball thrown by another player, the accuracy of the throw helps determine the success of the play being attempted. In addition, when pitching, the speed, accuracy, and manner that the ball is thrown will together determine whether the batter can hit the pitch, or if a ball or strike is called by the umpire.
While many other skills can be practiced alone, it is difficult to properly practice throwing—while ascertaining accuracy—without another player. Truly, a major obstacle to developing pitching techniques is that you need a catcher willing to spend the hours necessary for practice and development of the skills required to be a successful pitcher in softball games. Most successful pitchers have had a friend or relation that was willing to sacrifice the time necessary to aid the pitcher in developing his/her skills. Conversely, without such help, the prospect of becoming a skilled pitcher is severely hampered.
Part of the skill of the pitcher to be developed is to throw the ball within the “strike zone” of the batter. The strike zone is commonly defined as that area above home plate, within the lateral edge boundaries of home plate, and generally between the knee area and arm-pit area of the batter. Skilled pitchers can direct the pitched ball within (or sometimes, when chosen strategically, outside of) the strike zone.
In addition, even when the pitcher has developed a satisfactory technique, the most common way of determining whether the pitcher is throwing accurately is by personal observation. It should be quite clear that mere personal observation oftens leaves significant doubt about whether a pitch is accurately thrown. In consideration of this point, one need only consider the frequency of disputes of the accuracy of calls made by even the most seasoned umpires while observing from an optimum position behind home plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,616 to Grimaldi discloses a pitching target apparatus that includes a pitching target suspended within a retaining chamber and a floor panel, which slopes toward one side to allow gravity to expel the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,239 to Ryker et al. discloses a device to catch, determine accuracy and throw back a ball. Unfortunately Ryker employs considerable complexity and many moving parts and thus presents significant impracticalities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,936 to Dorr discloses a baseball pitcher's practice target with ball return. Dorr, once again, requires a motorized mechanism to return the balls to the pitcher, and thus requires connection to a power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,272 to Gorgo et al. discloses a backstop and sports ball return assembly. Gorgo employs nets, a collection well, and a chute, and is extremely large, making it impractical for use during baseball or softball practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,064 to Nickerson discloses a return net device, purportedly for receiving, arresting, and returning a ball to a central collection point for pitched, thrown or batted balls in a ball practice system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,845 to Joseph discloses a baseball training system and method. Joseph collects balls thrown within its nets, and throws them back using a motorized pitching machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,910 to Ktson discloses a rotating wheel return mechanism. Ktson catches balls within a pan below a backstop, and then returns them using a rotatable wheel that is affixed to a spindle and driven by a motor.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.